Good Things
by Laura25
Summary: Short Fluff. FateTeana. Tea makes Fate promise to believe in the saying good things come to those who wait while she is gone. Fate, the non believer, is in for her own surprise after her fellow enforcer gets back.


A/N: I wrote this Fate/Tea fluff from this doujin I saw awhile back. It's kinda crack induced. And don't get me wrong, I love Nanoha/Fate, but again, this is crack induced and I can even kinda see this Fate/Tea thing going on. (Seeing how at the end things ended as they did…) Anyways, enjoy and if possible, please leave some criticisms, as criticisms always help!

And just a note, no, I haven't really bothered to check it for grammatical errors and whatnot. I don't think that my lack of checking will effect my getting the idea across to readers, so I didn't bother.

Also, Fate may seem a bit OOC in this, however this is placed in a different universe that the show. This version of Fate did not have a childhood as the cannon Fate and so I imagine this Fate as more bold.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nanoha or anything Nanoha related.

---

Before she had left for her journey, she had said "good things come to those who wait" and so the blonde agreed to follow the saying for the month. She didn't believe the saying much but to humor her friend, she agreed to go along with it. If good things did indeed come to the patient, then good for her, but at this point she was just hoping the "good thing" would be her partner's safe return.

-------(A Month Later)

An auburn haired girl in her late teens stood out of the crows of passengers with her bags in hand waiting, looking, searching for something…

"Hey there, stranger," a cool voice greeted, cutting off her search and realizing that she was seeing a tall blonde, clad in the usual Enforcer garb, grinning.

Instantly, the auburn haired girl dropped her frown and quickly shot a smirk towards the taller enforcer.

"Oh, a stranger, am I? Guess someone won't be getting her souvenirs then, huh?" She stuck her tongue out at the other girl. Said girl began to pout, losing the "cool" vibe she had had earlier and instead gained a rather helpless, adorable wounded puppy dog look.

"Ah! Don't be like that Teana!"

Tea smirked once more, "Nope, I'm sorry Fate, I , as a stranger, don't give other strangers anything."

Fate continued to pout to Tea, who just stood next to the older girl and listed off what other things she wouldn't do with a stranger. She was cut off when she felt her lower back being encircled by a pair of strong arms. The small blow of hot breath that reached her earlobe made her tremble slightly while her eyes refused to shut, too stunned by the sudden onslaught of physical contact and tremulous feelings crashing in her stomach.

It was then however, that a whisper caught her attention.

"If that's the case, I guess I'm breaking the whole stranger thing by hugging you here."

Teana nodded slowly within the older female's embrace; she was focusing on burning this moment, feelings and all, into her memory forever.

"Oh well, I missed my Tea far too much… A month is a long time, you know."

The blonde enforcer released the girl from her hug and gently entwined her right hand with Tea's left. Fate grabbed a hold of the younger girl's baggage with her left and then began to lead her still stunned companion out of the airport terminal and out to the car.

After placing the bags in the trunk, Fate got into the sleek black auto and was about to start the ignition when, without warning, a warm hand was placed upon hers. She responded with a questioning look upon her pretty features as she cocked her head to the side to look at Teana.

"Is there something wrong, Tea? You OK?"

Tea gazed into the enforcer's worried eyes and said nothing. Instead, she swiftly lifted herself up from the passenger side seat to place herself upon the blonde's lap, facing the older girl. She straddled the other enforcer while continuing to keep their eyes locked.

Needless to say, the blonde was speechless and even more worried than before. This was not a common occurrence between them and in fact, this was the first time. What had gotten into her friend? Fate tried to decipher what Teana's eyes were saying, but to no avail.

Then it hit it her. Maybe…

Was it-"I love you."-some illness-wait, what?

Fate's thoughts came to an abrupt stop after what the blonde thought she had heard. She didn't know what to think and so instead, she looked closer into her comrade's shinning eyes. God, she looked so beautiful at that moment, it was refreshing to the sense. And it was what urged Fate to do what she would do next.

Fate silently asked with her eyes for permission from her partner. She did not want to wrong about what she figured was going on. The younger female's eyes just kept on twinkling. Fate blinked once, and then twice and then dove in for the kill.

She pulled the young enforcer who currently was straddling her into her arms and gently kissed her. Their lips barely touched at first but then the softness of the pair meshed, making the kiss last for a few minutes until they had to pull back for breath. The feeling was amazing. The kiss was tender, innocent, and simply amazing. The two enforcers blushed as they tried to avert their gaze from reaching the other. It wasn't everyday you kissed your partner for the first time.

After a few moments, they returned to look at each other once more, small grins replacing the blushes. And without further ado, they dove in with an insatiable hunger for the sweet nectar the other's lips produced.

This went on for a while…

Tea simply lay on her superior, who in turn tightly held her in strong arms. It was very comforting and Tea liked the sense of security it placed upon her. If she could, she'd never leave this newfound safe haven. The warmness lulled her to a soothing state, where dreams were made into realities and promises were not broken. As the jet lag began to catch up to her, she hoped that this would be the first of many times they'd spend their time like this, within each other's arms.

She yawned.

"I love you, too."

And then she was alert as ever.

It was a silent admittal, but she luckily was able to have heard it. It meant so much to the auburn haired girl who in return ended up once again snuggling further into Fate's body, a content smile playing upon her beautiful lips. They both replayed Tea's return in their minds, unknowingly coming into the consensus that a month was, indeed, a long time. And it was then that Fate realized that good things did come to those who waited; she was glad she had decided to wait, for whatever had just happened was so worth it.

----

OMAKE:

At a base miles away from the two enforcer's position at the airport, a familiar brunette cackled as she 'x-ed' out of the window on her computer console. The console had shown the recent events between the two enforcers.

"Yes, yes. Everything is coming to fruition! Now, to PHASE TWO: Chrono and Yunno!"

…

More cackling could be heard throughout the seemingly deserted base.


End file.
